


Harrython 2011

by mekare_nuance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Character Death, Childhood, Community: harrython, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Gen, Gen Fic, Het, Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Romance, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 13,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare_nuance/pseuds/mekare_nuance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conjunto de drables y one-shots escritos para el 31 cumpleaños de Harry Potter en la comunidad Harrython de Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Una tarde de tetro

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a Jk Rowling y no obtengo ningún beneficio más que felicitar a Harry en su cumpleaños.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto #01 Gafas rotas y ropa enorme de segunda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Advertencias:** Maltrato animal

**Una tarde en el teatro**

Harry observó por la ventana del coche a tres personas correr hacia la puerta de salida del garaje. La mujer llevaba un elegante vestido blanco, su cabello pelirrojo estaba recogido con una pinza dejando a la vista una sonrisa con la que miraba a su hijo a quien llevaba de la mano. El hombre en la otra mano del pequeño era moreno y animaba a su descendencia a que corriese tan rápido como pudiese o no les dejarían entrar a ver la función. Llevaba un traje gris y camisa azul, su hijo era una copia en miniatura de él.

Suspiró con tristeza y volvió a sentarse en el suelo de los asientos traseros del coche de su tío Vernon. Los Dursley habían ido a ver _El gato con botas_ al teatro, no habían podido dejarle con la señora Figg esa vez y habían decidido que dejándole en el coche habría menos posibilidades de que destrozase algo, con una rendija de la ventana tenía suficiente para que respirar, habían oído que podía morir de otro modo y eso no lo verían muy bien los vecinos.

Dudley había estado hablando toda la semana de esa salida, el cuento que se sabía de memoria y lo maravilloso que sería ir al teatro sin otra finalidad que darle envidia. Harry se había portado muy bien todos esos días, no cediendo a las provocaciones de su primo esperando que sus tíos milagrosamente cambiasen de idea. Cuando valientemente le había preguntado a su tía si podía ir, ésta le había contestado que no podía ir con esas pintas señalando su desordenado pelo, sus gafas rotas y su enorme ropa de segunda mano, y que no sabía como se atrevía a pedir más de ellos que se lo habían dado todo antes de caminar hacia la cocina murmurando “niño desagradecido, bueno para nada”.

Harry frotó sus ojos y exhaló entrecortadamente. Metió las manos bajo su ancha camiseta y sacó un libro con una pequeña sonrisa. Al menos en el colegio si premiaban que se portara bien. Ese viernes había podido elegir el primero el cuento que se llevaría a casa para el fin de semana. Sabía que sus tíos se lo quitarían en cuanto lo viesen como había pasado otras veces, así es que lo había ocultado.

Se quitó las gafas rotas y con cuidado las limpió en la camiseta, se las volvió a poner y comenzó a leer las aventuras del intrépido gato imaginando cómo sería verlo en el teatro. Al menos esta vez sus grandes ropas habían servido de algo.

 ** _Fin_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, críticas constructivas, tomatazos (a los ojos no que escuece)... ya saben donde.


	2. Peter Pan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto #02 La infancia que no tuviste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** General Audiences

**Peter Pan**

 _Peter Pan corrió por el sendero esquivando petunias, geranios y rosas y otras trampas que acabarían con él. Se paró un segundo para asegurarse que su daga de plástico seguía en el cinturón de sus ajados pantalones verdes, se subió las gafas que se escurrían por su nariz y apartó el desordenado pelo negro que se pegaba a su inmaculada frente._

 _–¡Te atraparé Pan! –escuchó que gritaba el Capitán Garfio y se dispuso a reemprender su carrera._

 _Debía llegar al lago para librarse del Capitán y su fiel pirata Smith y poder rescatar a Wendy. No permitiría que esos ladrones le quitasen su cuento de buenas noches, pensó haciendo un mohín._

 _Casi había llegado a su destino cuando una cuerda le cogió por la cintura e hizo caer sobre el mágicamente mullido pasto. Rápidamente se sentó e intentó deshacer el nudo. Estaba a punto de conseguirlo cuando a unos metros de él apareció un alto Capitán Garfio, con su traje y sombrero rojo, cabello oscuro hasta los hombros y ojos grises, seguido de un Smith bastante distinto al de los cuentos, éste era tan alto como el capitán, tenía el pelo castaño y ojos dorados, pero parecía seguir al moreno con el mismo fervor._

 _–Dije que te atraparía Pan –se burló el Capitán moviendo hacia el chico su mano convertida en el objeto metálico que le daba nombre–. Y juro por mi garfio que esta vez no te dejaré escapar._

 _Mientras el hombre hablaba, Peter había sacado su daga y conseguido recuperar su libertad._

 _–Todavía no me has vencido, Bacalao –repuso poniéndose en guardia._

 _–No te metas, Smith. Esto es entre el muchacho insolente y yo –dijo sacando su espada dramáticamente._

 _Smith asintió con una tierna y divertida sonrisa imposible de ocultar._

 _Los rivales se batieron en duelo, Peter retrocedía ante la espada de su contrincante, pero no le importaba pues con cada paso atrás se acercaban más al lago._

 _No fue hasta que vio el turbias aguas y a su temido ocupante que el pirata se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía el niño de traje verde. En ese momento se congeló y con un movimiento de su daga Pan consiguió arrebatarle su espada. El cocodrilo era tan alto como él, escamas verdes cubrían su cuerpo y tenía las mismas redondas gafas y el oscuro cabello que el diablillo que le había conducido a aquella trampa._

 _–¡Ahh! ¡SMIIITH! –gritó dando un salto atrás y llevándose las manos a la cara horrorizado ante la visión del cocodrilo relamiéndose y avanzando hacia él._

 _–¿Mi capitán? –preguntó corriendo solícito hasta su jefe._

 _Smith vio el terror en el rostro del hombre y siguió su mirada descubriendo al cocodrilo._

 _–¿Qué te dije de asustar así al capitán? –reprendió al reptil._

 _Éste pareció dudar un momento antes de devolver la mirada al otro pirata y volver al relamerse._

 _El Capitán Garfio dio un salto subiéndose a los brazos de su fiel pirata._

 _–¡Sácame de aquí, Smith! –suplicó casi al borde del llanto._

 _Smith salió corriendo como mejor pudo con su capitán en brazos seguidos por el hambriento cocodrilo._

 _El niño se dobló de la risa viendo a los adultos correr y escuchando los gritos del Bacalao. Éstos a su vez, una vez que estuvieron fuera de la vista del pequeño, se pararon tras unos árboles observando al niño que tanto amaban reír libremente sin preocupaciones y riendo ellos mismos por el juego._

 _Cuando Peter logró calmar su risa, se levantó como si algo le hubiese picado al recordar que todavía debía salvar a Wendy. Recogió su daga y la espada de Garfio y bordeó el lago hasta llegar a una cabaña con una bandera pirata en el tejado. Abrió la puerta y allí estaba Wendy con su cabello rojo, ojos verdes como los suyos, una tierna sonrisa y un libro en la mano._

 _–Les gané otra vez, mamá – dijo el pequeño Harry de siete años corriendo con una sonrisa a los abrazos de la mujer._

 _–Sabía que me salvarías mi pequeño ángel –respondió Lily abrazando a su hijo._

 _–¿Me contarás un cuento? –preguntó Harry con ojos brillantes por la risa y la emoción. Lily asintió –¿El de los tres hermanos?_

 _–Ese lo leímos ayer, cariño –replicó ella._

 _Harry sonrió no viendo donde estaba el problema, le encantaba ese cuento, y sentándose con las piernas cruzadas a los pies de su madre._

 _–Está bien –aceptó cogiendo el libro de_ Los Cuentos de Beedle el bardo _._

 _–¿Nosotros también podemos? –preguntó Sirius desde la puerta, ahora ya con el garfio transformado de nuevo en su mano y seguido de Remus y James que ya había perdido las escamas._

 _Lily asintió condescendiente y Sirius y Remus se sentaron junto a su ahijado alborotándole el pelo, abrazándole y felicitándole por su victoria. James besó a su esposa antes de sentarse junto a su hijo y sus amigos y escuchar de nuevo el cuento._

El sonido infernal del despertador le hizo salir de su sueño, lo apagó de un manotazo y se estiró abriendo lentamente los ojos. Se quedó un momento mirando el techo y rememorando el agradable sueño. Sonrió, cogió sus gafas y se levantó.

Ya sabía a lo que iba a jugar ese día con los niños. Él no había tenido una feliz infancia, pero se aseguraría de que esos niños del orfanato tuviesen la mejor posible. Nunca se arrepentiría de haber dejado de atrapar mortífagos por espantar pesadillas y jugar y reír junto a esos niños como él nunca lo fue.

 **_Fin_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, críticas constructivas, tomatazos (a los ojos no que escuece)... ya saben donde.


	3. Mi insufrible valiente idiota

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto #03 Insufriblemente idiota y… valiente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Pairing:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

**Mi insufrible valiente idiota**

Paseaba de un lado a otro en la sala de espera del hospital, las suelas de sus caros zapatos estaban gastadas y casi se podía apreciar un surco en el suelo que pisaba una y otra vez con su repetitivo andar nervioso.

Al principio había intentado mantener el temple recurriendo a toda su aristocrática educación, pero había pasado una hora _“¡Una hora! Estúpidos medimagos”_ y todavía no sabía nada.

Maldijo el momento en que volvió a encontrarse con Potter después de la guerra. No sabía por qué se preocupaba tanto, se merecía lo que le pasara _“Insufrible idiota”_. A ver, ¿quién le mandaba meterse en tantos líos? ¿No había tenido bastante con la guerra? Que alguien viniera y se lo explicara, porque él no lograba comprenderlo. Si tanto le gustaban los problemas que hubiese seguido siendo auror.

Había aceptado jugar para los Chudley Cannons llevándoles a la victoria hasta que había cumplido los treinta e incluso durante ese tiempo le había hecho pasarse muchas noches en esa misma sala puliendo el suelo. Y no, no se estaba quejando de las veces que le había dado una bludger o había sido tirado de la escoba, esas asombrosamente eran la menor de las veces. Se quejaba de todas las veces que había dejado escapar la snitch para devolver a un niño a su asiento que estaba por caer por la barandilla o que de hecho estaba cayendo. Ni que no hubiese seguridad que se ocupase de eso. Draco bufó ante el recuerdo. El muy cabrón además siempre acababa cogiendo la bola dorada pese a la distracción.

Tras retirarse había pasado un par de meses sin nada que hacer hasta que había exasperado a Draco y éste le había sugerido abrir una academia de defensa, vuelo y lo que hiciese falta (bueno, todo menos pociones, se había mofado en su momento), con tal de que le dejase trabajar en paz. El moreno era más inquieto que el ojo mágico de Moody, le había hecho pruebas por si era hiperactivo o algo, pero no, al parecer sólo le sobraba energía al poderoso mago. Harry había aceptado la sugerencia y Draco había recuperado la tranquilidad de su casa, pero si hubiese sabido que iba a volver a desgastar el suelo de San Mungo le hubiese dejado atado a la pata de la mesa o… a la cama y asunto resuelto.

Primero habían sido pequeños incidentes al insistir en construir por sí mismo el edificio, poco a poco, nada que no se curase con un rápido hechizo o una poción que el mismo Draco podía administrarle. Después habían venido algunos hechizos descontrolados de algún alumno, eso a veces le había tenido un par de horas en el hospital, pero Draco no se había preocupado sabía que a los medimagos les gustaba asegurarse de que su adorado héroe estuviese bien antes de dejarle marchar aunque no tuviese más que un chichón. Lo malo era cuando su imán para los problemas se activaba y entonces algo tan simple como volver andando de la academia a casa se convertía en él deteniendo un robo de un bolso a una abuelita y que cuando alcanzase al ladrón éste sacase una navaja tan rápido que ni con sus reflejos de buscador era capaz de esquivar, o, como en esa ocasión, en vez de esperar a que los bomberos muggles apareciesen para apagar el incendio decidiese meterse entre las llamas al oír los gritos de un par de niños.

 _“Estúpido gryffindor, estúpida valentía y estúpido complejo de héroe”_ pensó al tiempo que giraba sobre sus talones para volver sobre sus pasos una vez más. _“Esta vez no se salva, vas a desear haberte quedado entre las llamas cuando te pille, Potter”_

–¿Señor Malfoy? –le llamó una medibruja.

–¿Cómo está? –se apresuró a preguntar.

–Tenía quemaduras de tercer grado, pero gracias a que ha llegado tan rápido hemos podido reconstituir toda su piel. Estará unos días con la piel muy sensible y tendrá que aplicarse unas pociones en la piel, pero se recuperará por completo –respondió la medibruja.

Draco suspiró aliviado. –¿Puedo pasar a verlo?

–Sí, pero no puede tocarlo.

Draco asintió y siguió a la mujer hasta la habitación en que estaba su novio.

–Hola –susurró Harry con cierto temor y una tímida sonrisa.

Draco eliminó la distancia y le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas olvidando la advertencia de la medibruja.

–¡Ay, ay ay! Draco, no me quieras tanto. Duele –se quejó Harry.

–Valiente idiota.

–Pero aún así me quieres –replicó con una amplia sonrisa.

Draco le besó hasta que al recargarse sobre el cuerpo en la cama éste se quejó.

–Te lo mereces, la próxima vez te lo piensas antes de tenerme tanto tiempo ahí esperando a saber si estás bien –le regañó Draco–. Ni que no tuviese nada mejor que hacer.

–Te quiero.

Y con esas simples palabras se olvidó de todo lo que le había hecho sufrir y la bronca que tenía pensado echarle. Harry podía ser un insufrible valiente idiota, pero era su insufrible valiente idiota y eso lo compensaba todo.

 ** _Fin_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, críticas constructivas, tomatazos (a los ojos no que escuece)... ya saben donde.


	4. My happy ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto #04: Una canción para tu funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Teen and Up Audiences   
> **Pairing:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter  
>  **Advertencias:** Muerte de un personaje

**My happy ending**

Hermione miró a Draco, no podía creer que se hubiese atrevido a aparecer. Harry había dejado en su testamento la petición de que Draco acudiese a su funeral, pero Hermione pensó que el rubio no sería tan desvergonzado.

Su amigo también había pedido que pusiesen una canción, ella pensaba acertadamente que iba dirigida al cabrón aristócrata y hubiese deseado tener un poco de esa falta de vergüenza del rubio y haber obviado los deseos de Harry. Draco no se merecía esas últimas palabras del moreno, le había matado, no había sido la daga que Harry había calvado en su corazón haciendo físico el dolor que sentía sino el cruel, manipulador y vengativo Draco Malfoy.

Había querido vengar a su padre, había seducido a Harry, había hecho que se enamorase de él y cuando éste le había entregado su corazón Draco le había contado la verdad, que no le quería y le había abandonado como si fuese un trapo viejo.

Los meses en San Mungo no habían hecho nada contra la profunda depresión en que había caído y cuando salió de ahí había sido el moreno quien había fingido una recuperación para que dejasen de vigilarle las veinticuatro horas del día y poder poner fin a su existencia.

“My happy ending” de Avril Lavigne comenzó a sonar y Hermione no pudo soportar más la fingida tristeza del rubio al escuchar la canción. ¿No había hecho suficiente daño ya? Se alejó rápido de allí seguida por Ron antes de que tomase su varita y diese a ese hijo de puta su merecido.

Sonaron los últimos párrafos de la canción y dos lágrimas traicioneras escaparon de sus ojos grises y cayeron por sus pálidas mejillas.

 _It's nice to know that you were there.  
Thanks for acting like you care  
And making me feel like I was the only one.  
It's nice to know we had it all.  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done._

 _So much for my happy ending.  
So much for my happy ending._

No debería haber acabado así. Maldijo el momento en que prometió a su padre vengarse de Potter antes de que le encerraran en Azkaban. Nadie le dijo que en el proceso su plan podría volverse contra él y acabar amando a su archienemigo, nadie le dijo que le perdería para siempre.

 ** _Fin_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **N/A:** Tengo por ahí un fic que empecé a escribir y no terminé (ni siquiera lo pasé al ordenador) que es una carta de despedida de Harry contando toda su historia con Draco, y buscando una canción vi esta y me recordó eso.
> 
> Comentarios, críticas constructivas, tomatazos (a los ojos no que escuece)... ya saben donde.


	5. Buscando la felicidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto #05 Harry Potter el niño que vivió para...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** General Audiences   
> **Pairing:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

**Buscando la felicidad**

Cuando la guerra terminó Harry pensó que al fin podría ser feliz, pero se equivocaba. No le bastaba con no tener a ese psicópata intentando acabar con él y con el mundo, necesitaba algo más.

Durante meses se estuvo preguntando qué era la felicidad ya que al parecer él se había equivocado en su suposición. Había preguntado a Hermione y por primera vez ésta no había sabido responderle. Por ello había llegado a la conclusión de que la respuesta no la encontraría quedándose allí sentado.

Había viajado a las Américas, preguntado a esquimales, leído textos masones, hablado con las gentes e investigado la cultura inca y maya. Insatisfecho con los resultados había viajado a Oceanía y había preguntado a los indígenas australianos, pero sus respuestas no eran aplicables a su caso, dudaba que fuese feliz viviendo como ellos, necesitaba más. Regresó a Europa, preguntó en cada país y leyó y escuchó las leyendas de cada lugar sin obtener la respuesta que tanto ansiaba.

Finalmente viajó a Asia y fue en un templo donde encontró la respuesta. Los monjes que allí vivían eran verdaderamente felices con sus simples y pacíficas vidas y Harry pensó que él también podría serlo.

Dos años después estaba sentado en la cama de su pequeña habitación en el templo. La paz le había dado felicidad, pero no era totalmente feliz, sentía que le faltaba algo y por más que le daba vueltas no conseguía discernir qué podía ser.

Con dos toques en la puerta el monje Tamashiro entró en la habitación, le saludó con la habitual inclinación y se sentó a su lado.

–Sé lo que te preocupa –dijo el monje–. Sientes que no has encontrado lo que viniste a buscar.

–Sí, pero no lo comprendo. Vosotros sois felices, verdaderamente felices. ¿Por qué yo no puedo serlo? –expresó Harry sus dudas.

–No todo el mundo obtiene la felicidad plena del mismo modo. Hay quien la alcanza con la paz, otros lo hacen con el éxito en su profesión, otros con la obtención de conocimiento…, pero sí algo sé es que todos la alcanzan viviendo. Si quieres encontrar la felicidad vive, Harry –dijo con una sonrisa–. Eres demasiado joven para quedarte aquí preguntándote lo que pudo haber sido.

–Pero no es que no sea feliz y me gusta mi vida aquí –replicó Harry.

–No lo suficiente. Necesitas la paz, pero no tanta, eres demasiado activo. Has traído mucha alegría a este templo y siempre te estaremos agradecidos, pero tú mismo sabes que necesitas algo más que la tranquilidad de este lugar –dijo el anciano monje–. Te mereces vivir, Harry, y puedo ver como aquí poco a poco te estás marchitando. Estás perdiendo parte de tu chispa.

Harry abrió la boca para protestar pero el monje le calló.

–No digas nada. Piénsalo.

Y Harry lo hizo durante un mes. Se negaba a aceptar las palabras del monje, él estaba bien allí, no estaba perdiendo nada de sí mismo. Pero al final pesó más el sabio consejo de que debía salir, vivir y ver lo que encontraba en su viaje.

Estaba en un barco de camino a Londres, pensando en todo eso y en cuánto había echado de menos a Ron, Hermione y el resto de sus amigos, cuando chocó con alguien. Abrió los ojos frotándose la frente por el golpe y se encontró con nada menos que Draco Malfoy y en sus ojos grises había una mirada sorprendida en vez de una despectiva, que se convirtió en una apreciativa que recorrió su cuerpo.

¿Quién iba a pensar que en el momento en que decidiese ver lo que le deparaba la vida, tropezase, literalmente, con la felicidad que tanto había estado buscando? Y no sólo su propia felicidad sino que había hallado la respuesta al enigma.

El monje Tamashiro había estado en lo cierto. Para cada uno la felicidad se alcanzaba de un modo distinto. Para él era la paz, para Hermione era el conocimiento, para Draco al igual que para Ron era el éxito en su profesión, después de todo no eran tan diferentes. Su esposo y su mejor amigo le habían lanzado iguales miradas de desacuerdo cuando se lo había dicho. Pero en todos había una factor imprescindible sin el cual por muy bien que te sintieses con el resto de tu vida no eras capaz de ser plenamente feliz y eso era el amor. El amor por tu pareja, por tus amigos, por tu familia o el dios en el que creías y lo que es más con sólo tener amor podías ser feliz sin llegar a alcanzar el otro factor.

Harry dejó la carta que había escrito al monje con su descubrimiento sobre el escritorio y se fue a la cama. Me metió bajo las mantas y miró a un dormido Draco a su lado. Sí, definitivamente aquello era lo que había estado buscando.

 ** _Fin_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, críticas constructivas, tomatazos (a los ojos no que escuece)... ya saben donde.


	6. No es sólo una escoba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto #06 Dos escobas y una historia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Somebody

**No es sólo una escoba**

Harry cogió el regalo que le tendían sus nietos, el envoltorio tenía forma de palo por un lado que se ensanchaba por el contrario. Era una escoba, lo sabía y sonrió. Sus nietos sonrieron satisfechos. Habían estado discutiendo sobre qué regalarle aquel año, a sus ochenta años ya era un poco mayor para seguir montando en escoba y la última que le regalaron, como todas las anteriores estaba en perfecto estado aunque tuviera diez años. Su abuelo siempre les daba un minucioso cuidado. Ellos pensaban que su pasión por las escobas era porque añoraba los años en que jugó Quidditch, llegando a ser el mejor buscador de la historia y que todavía no había sido superado; pero se equivocaban.

Para Harry cada escoba tenía su historia. Su primera escoba, la _Nimbus 2000_ que le regaló McGonagall había sido su primer regalo. En ella había aprendido a volar, le había dado las primeras victorias y le había dolido su pérdida cuando fue destrozada por el Sauce Boxeador.

Su segunda escoba, la _Saeta de Fuego_ que afortunadamente todavía conservaba con cariño por mucho que su pareja había insistido muchas veces en que ya no servía más que cara criar polvo, había sido el primer regalo que le había hecho un familiar. No era por despreciar a los Weasley, ellos también eran su familia, pero era distinto, ellos habían elegido acogerle; Sirius había sido un miembro de su familia inicial, su padrino.

La primera vez que había volado en su tercera escoba había sido al convertirse en buscador profesional. Y fue con esa escoba con la que cogió la snitch que les había hecho ganar los Mundiales de Quidditch y a partir de entonces Inglaterra había vuelto a ser puesta en el mapa del deporte, imbatible hasta su jubilación.

Su cuarta escoba tenía una historia muy especial, con ella había atrapado la snitch en la cual pocos días después había escondido un anillo de compromiso con el que se había declarado al amor de su vida.

Su quinta, sexta y séptima escoba habían llegado a su posesión en diferentes cumpleaños de parte de cada uno de sus hijos.

En la octava fue en la que había volado durante sus bodas de oro y la última que poseía hasta ese momento en que sus nietos habían decidido regalarle la novena a la que se unirían nuevos recuerdos. Quizás se fiasen lo suficiente de sus facultades como para jugar un partido por los viejos tiempos, pensó antes de rasgar el envoltorio y para su sorpresa descubrir que en efecto era una escoba, pero una escoba rellena de dulces y chocolate. ¡Merlín, amaba a sus nietos!

Los besó y abrazó fuertemente y sin perder más tiempo comenzaron a dar cuenta del regalo, si su pareja le pillaba con semejante cargamento de dulces le mataba.

 ** _Fin_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, críticas constructivas, tomatazos (a los ojos no que escuece)... ya saben donde.


	7. Construyendo mi hogar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto #07 Las cicatrices en el alma tampoco se desvanecen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** General Audiences

**Construyendo mi hogar**

Harry observó la casa ante él. Le había llevado cinco años construirla, pero al final la había terminado.

Primero había preparado el terreno y quitado las malas hierbas, después había ahondado en él, llegando a lo más profundo para poder poner unos pilares firmes que sujetarían su casa. Había puesto los hechizos contra terremotos para estar seguro de que si algún día ocurriesen su casa sólo temblase, quizás se rompiesen un par de cosas como jarrones o la vajilla, o se hiciese una pequeña grieta en una pared, nada que no se pudiese reparar sin demasiado esfuerzo.

Después había comenzado a construir comenzando por el sótano, el suelo y poco a poco subiendo a la planta baja, la primera planta y finalmente el tejado. En sólo la estructura había invertido dos años. Seguidamente había separado cada planta en habitaciones pensando en para qué emplearía cada lugar y había puesto puertas y ventanas para que la lluvia y el viento no destruyese lo que hasta el momento había construido.

Había hecho la instalación del agua necesaria para la vida en el lugar y la eléctrica para volver a conectarse al mundo muggle con las debidas precauciones para que la magia no interfiriese en ella. Había hecho los baños donde cada día se limpiaría de la suciedad que se le hubiese impregnado.

Luego había recordado el amplio terreno que rodeaba la casa y había decido que era hora de tomar el sol. Había hecho una piscina, instalado unos columpios y creado un jardín con las más bellas flores, árboles y arbustos de distintas partes del mundo. Y así habían pasado otros dos años.

Una vez quedó satisfecho con el exterior, revistió los suelos de madera y baldosas y pintó las paredes llenando la casa de los colores y vida que había aprendido a apreciar en su tiempo en el exterior. También había revestido las chimeneas que caldearían la casa con bello mármol.

Pasó un año más y comenzó a amueblar la casa, haciendo que ese lugar lo pudiese llamar hogar y lo mejor es que ya no tenía que hacerlo sólo pues una persona caldeaba su corazón como lo hacían las chimeneas con su casa.

Había sido difícil superar todo el dolor que había acarreado la guerra. Había tenido que deshacerse de todo aquello que le decía que merecía ese dolor como a las malas hierbas de su finca y ahondado en su corazón llegando a lo más bajo para poder reconstruirse, poco a poco, piso por piso, para volver a amar, para poder pensar en quien quería que estuviese en su corazón y una vez decidido asegurarse de cerrar bien ventanas y puertas para que no volviese a perderlos.

Después había dejado que su corazón poco a poco volviese a latir como lo había hecho antes, perdonándose a sí mismo, aceptando su pasado, viviendo el presente y no permitiendo que el dolor del mundo siguiese calando en él y ensuciando su corazón.

Una vez que había conseguido eso había decidido conocer mundo. Había viajado y se había divertido como nunca lo había hecho antes. Después de ese tiempo podía decir que realmente estaba volviendo a vivir, que su mundo volvía a ser de color y fue así como la calidez del amor verdadero pudo llegar a su corazón.

Ahora podía decir que al igual que había construido su casa, se había reconstruido a sí mismo y esta vez ningún terremoto o guerra podría destruirle.

 ** _Fin_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, críticas constructivas, tomatazos (a los ojos no que escuece)... ya saben donde.


	8. El Señor de la Muerte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto #08 El amo de las Reliquias de la Muerte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** General Audiences

**El Señor de la Muerte**

–Había una vez tres hermanos que viajaban a la hora del crepúsculo por una solitaria y sinuosa carretera… –leyó Harry por enésima vez a sus hijos.

No sabía por qué les gustaba tanto ese cuento a sus pequeños hijos de tres, cuatro y seis años que le hacían leérselo casi cada día, pero no le importaba. Eso era lo único bueno de esa historia, reconocía la belleza en ella, pero odiaba cuando esa fábula acababa implicándole a él.

El rumor de que él era el Señor de la Muerte se había esparcido unos meses después de que la guerra terminara, por suerte también lo había hecho el que decía que había destruido la Varita de Saúco, así es que nadie intentaba matarle por esa razón, salvo algún fanático eventual que decía querer arrebatarle el título.

Nadie en el Mundo Mágico había tomado con indiferencia la noticia. Unos le miraban con respeto, otros con temor. Parecía que ese título había opacado al de Salvador del Mundo Mágico.

Había gente que se tomaba el título del modo más literal y venían a pedirle que intercediera por la vida de un ser querido e incluso alguno le había acusado de ser un desalmado cuando la muerte se había llevado a esa persona.

El mundo estaba cada día más loco.

–..sólo cuando éste alcanzó una edad muy avanzada, se quitó por fin la capa de invisibilidad y se la regaló a su hijo. Recibió a La Muerte como a una vieja amiga, y como iguales ambos se alejaron de la vida –terminó de leer y levantó la vista del libro para ver a sus hijos sonreír felices por haber escuchado una vez más el cuento.

–Vamos a jugar a las escondidas –dijo James levantándose y comenzando a correr hacia su habitación–. ¡El último que coja su capa la liga!

Sus hermanos pequeños corrieron tras él en busca de sus capas de invisibilidad, esas sábanas que habían llenado de colores y bajo las que se escondían para jugar.

 _“Ojala todos fuesen como niños”_ pensó Harry sonriendo, cerrando el libro y dejándolo en una mesa cercana consciente de que al día siguiente estaría abriéndolo en la misma página.

 ** _Fin_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, críticas constructivas, tomatazos (a los ojos no que escuece)... ya saben donde.


	9. La importancia de saber pociones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto #09: Entre Quidditch y pociones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** General Audiences   
> **Pairing:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

**La importancia de saber pociones**

Hacía unos años que se había retirado del quidditch profesional y cansado de tanta fama, alboroto y flashes había decidido ir a vivir a una pequeña casita oculta por frondosos pinos y altas secuoyas, tan aislada que ni siquiera llegaba la red flu.

La idea habría sido descabellada, teniendo en cuenta que las lechuzas tardaban dos días en ir y volver a la ciudad más cercana y para ir al hospital no podía aparecerse debido a la larga distancia, debía utilizar un traslador. Translador que una vez tiró a la basura al creer que realmente no era más que un simple tapón de botella y que acostumbraba a perder.

Por suerte había llevado consigo alguien que podía surtirle de más pociones que el propio San Mungo. De tener que hacer él mismo sus propias pociones hubiese preferido tardar horas en buscar el dichoso traslador o morir desangrado. Ni él se atrevería a beberse aquel probable veneno mortal. Se le daban bien muchas cosas, sin ir más lejos el quidditch, pero era consciente de sus limitaciones y una de ellas era las pociones, hacía años que había dejado de intentarlo.

Había salido a volar aquella tarde, accidentalmente había pasado cerca de un nido de murciélagos y cuando estos habían salido espantados dificultándole la visión, ni sus reflejos de buscador había impedido que chocase contra un árbol del frondoso bosque. Como consecuencia ahora llevaba una escoba rota en la mano a juego con su pierna izquierda y su nariz sangrante. Estaba sangrando tanto que estaba a punto de desmayarse, por suerte su amado slytherin salió a su encuentro al escuchar sus gemidos de dolor con cada paso que daba.

–¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó Draco preocupado.

–Me choqué con un árbol –respondió Harry con simpleza y voz gangosa.

Una risa bailó en los labios del rubio ansiando escapar.

–Será mejor que te sientes –dijo con la risa resonando en cada sílaba señalando la silla en el porche de la cabaña–. Enseguida vuelvo.

Se apresuró a volver a la casa para traer las pociones necesarias, soltando la risa que había estado conteniendo pero sin perder un segundo pues en verdad la situación era muy seria, por mucho que las causas fuesen irrisorias.

Harry suspiró aliviado al ver a Draco regresar y bebió las pociones que le dio con una incontenible mueca de asco.

Minutos después gracias a las milagrosas pociones de su novio estaba curado, su pierna y nariz seguía doliendo un poco, nada que no se fuese con una poción para el dolor que en ese momento le tendía el rubio.

–Entonces, ¿cómo fue que te chocaste con un árbol? –preguntó Draco burlón con una amplia sonrisa.

Harry le lanzó una mirada asesina al tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y pensando que quizás debería haberse esforzado más en aprender pociones.

 ** _Fin_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, críticas constructivas, tomatazos (a los ojos no que escuece)... ya saben donde.


	10. Con la esperanza en el corazón

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto #10: Pregúntale a su retrato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** General Audiences

**Con la esperanza en el corazón**

La auror entró en la sala de los retratos del Ministerio de Magia y se paró frente a un cuadro en el que sólo había un fondo rojo y una snitch que revoloteaba en él. La mujer intentó cazarla y no fue hasta diez minutos más tarde que consiguió tocarla con la punta de la varita. Necesitaba hablar con el hombre a quien pertenecía el retrato y le habían dicho que no le gustaba mucho estas en ese lienzo de modo que la única forma de llamarle era atrapando la bola dorada.

Un par de minutos después un Harry Potter de unos veinte años entró por el lado izquierdo del marco.

–Hola –saludó el joven de ojos verdes.

–Buenas tardes, señor Potter –dijo la mujer en un tono formal que ocultaba su nerviosismo–. Soy la Jefa de Aurores Vega Evans.

Harry sonrió ante el recuerdo de su madre que le trajo el apellido del auror.

–Con Harry vale, ¿sabes? Sólo tengo veinte años –dijo amablemente. La auror asintió–. ¿Y por qué me has llamado?

–El mundo vuelve a estar amenazado –respondió Vega–. Un nuevo Señor Oscuro se ha alzado. He venido a pedir tu consejo.

Los ojos de Harry se entristecieron ante la noticia. Había salvado al mundo de mil años de oscuridad, pero eso no aseguraba que el mundo estuviese a salvo de ella durante ese tiempo como había pensado. Otra oscuridad había aparecido entre la luz. Habían pasado seiscientos años de paz, debería estar satisfecho.

–No sé cómo puedo ayudarte. Yo sólo fui un niño con la obligación de cumplir con una profecía –respondió humildemente.

–Eres el Salvador del Mundo Mágico. Venciste al mago tenebroso más poderoso de los últimos siglos. Tienes que saber qué hacer. ¿Cómo vencer? –dijo Vega con un tono de desesperación en su voz.

Harry suspiró apesadumbrado, tomó la snitch que revoloteaba a su alrededor y la acarició en su mano. Por algo no le gustaba ese lienzo, con cada siglo su historia parecía más fantástica, casi le creían un dios capaz de solucionar cualquier cosa incluso estando muerto.

–La luz es felicidad, amistad, amor. La oscuridad es tristeza, soledad, codicia, odio. Si queréis vencer debéis manteneros unidos, no te alejes de las personas que amas, permíteles que te ayuden y sostente en ellos, el amor es la magia más poderosa del mundo –dijo Harry con tono solemne antes de despedirse con un asentimiento de cabeza y marcharse.

El lienzo volvió a quedar vacío a excepción de la inquieta snitch y la auror se quedó mirando el cuadro reflexionando sobre el consejo que había obtenido, para minutos después abandonar la habitación con la determinación en sus ojos: con las palabras del chico de ojos color esperanza en el corazón vencerían.

 ** _Fin_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, críticas constructivas, tomatazos (a los ojos no que escuece)... ya saben donde.


	11. Un placentero duelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto #11: Los duelos que tuviste a escondidas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Explicit  
>  **Pairing:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

**Un placentero duelo**

Era la noche de su vigésimo primer cumpleaños, hacía meses que no pisaba Londres debido a sus estudios sobre criaturas mágicas en Rumanía, y hasta que no lo hizo no se había dado realmente cuenta de cuánto echaba de menos a sus amigos y digamos que con tanta felicidad la fiesta se les había ido de las manos.

A las tres de la mañana les habían echado del pub, todos borrachos como cubas, y sus amigos se habían ido a sus respectivas casas mediante un traslador, él se hospedaba a sólo dos manzanas del lugar en esa misma calle y había decidido volver andando, algo que nadie había estado lo suficientemente sobrio para ver los riesgos y hacerle utilizar su propio traslador.

Caminó por la que para él parecía una sinuosa calle hasta que alguien salió por una puerta casi arrollándole a la vez que de ella también salía la más atronadora música.  
 _“¡Un pub abierto!”_ pensó su alcoholizada mente que al parecer no había tenido suficiente y se adentró en el lugar.

Tres copas más tarde y un hombre que por muchos liftings que se hiciese y muchos tintes que usase seguía oliendo a anciano intentando meterle mano, lo peor que hubiese podido pasar había ocurrido. Había sido un acto instintivo: había sacado su varita y había maldecido al hombre, o esa había sido su intención pues la maldición había ido a parar a una pareja que bailaba cerca haciendo que toda su piel se cubriese de pústulas verde fosforito. A partir de ese momento todo se había descontrolado, unos habían corrido asustados, otros, tras salir de su asombro, habían intentado reducirle y al verse amenazado había lanzado más hechizos. Finalmente habían aparecido los obliviatadores junto con aurores y uno de éstos últimos le había sacado del local.

Fue arrojado contra la pared del callejón lateral para seguidamente caer de culo al suelo.

–¿Se puede saber qué coño haces, Potter? –preguntó el auror y a pesar de la bruma de la borrachera reconoció la voz como la de Draco Malfoy.

Harry levantó la vista incrédulo y en efecto se encontró con un alto Draco Malfoy con su impoluta túnica de auror. _“¿Desde cuándo él era auror? Nadie se lo había dicho, ¿o sí?”_ se cuestionó. Revisó en sus recuerdos sin encontrar esa información y se llevó las manos a la cabeza ante el incipiente dolor por el esfuerzo de hacer a su cerebro funcionar. Si Malfoy fuese auror él lo sabría, nadie habría olvidado darle esa información, así es que debía de ser un disfraz.

–Levántate, tenemos que irnos –ordenó Draco.

Harry se levantó, pero sólo para quedar más cerca de la altura del rubio.

–Vámonos –dijo el auror tomándole por la muñeca para desaparecerlos, pero rápidamente Harry se zafó de su agarre con un tirón.

–No pienso ir a ninguna parte –declaró alejándose tambaleante.

Draco dio un paso hacia él y éste le apuntó con su varita.

–Baja eso antes de que te hagas daño, estás borracho –dijo Draco.

–¿Borracho? Puede, pero tiene solución. Mira –y sin dar tiempo para que el rubio le detuviese se apuntó a sí mismo y se echó un hechizo para disminuir el alcohol en sangre.

Draco dio otro paso hacia él pero el gryffindor le volvió a apuntar rápidamente, al parecer el hechizo había funcionado y había recuperado algo de sus reflejos.

–Potter tengo que llevarte…

–Te reto a un duelo –le cortó Harry–. Si ganas me iré contigo.

–Estás demente –replicó Draco, pero su contrincante no le escuchó y se puso en posición de combate.

Iba a replicar de nuevo pero el moreno contó hasta tres y lanzó el primer hechizo sin esperar un segundo más.

Draco lo esquivó y poco después recibió otro que también paró. A base de escudos fue acercándose a Potter. Aún estando borracho era bueno, pero podía ver como con cada maldición se iba cansando más y más. Estaba a cuatro pasos de él y se decidió a lanzar un _Expelliarmus_ , la varita de Potter voló hasta su mano y, tal y como había previsto, el moreno se tambaleó y gracias a su cercanía pudo evitar que cayera sobre la basura a tiempo. No sería agradable que apestase el Ministerio con semejante olor.

Harry se sujetó a Draco, pasando un brazo por sus hombros y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, las piernas le fallaron un momento y Draco le cogió por la cintura impidiendo que cayese.

–Te sientes muy bien, Malfoy –susurró contra la piel del cuello del rubio enviando sensaciones placenteras por todo su cuerpo y pegándose más al firme cuerpo–. Estoy quedándome en el número diez de esta calle, en el primero izquierda. ¿Me llevas a casa? Por favor –pidió en un gemido lastimero–. Tengo poción para la resaca, después haré lo que quieras.

Esas últimas palabras sonaron tan sugerentes a oídos de Draco que su polla brincó en sus pantalones, tomó el control de la situación y sus deberes como auror que le obligaban a llevar al causante del escándalo público a los calabozos fueron relegados a un segundo plano.

Aceptó la petición y su inconsciente le llevó a aparecerse a los pies de la cama del dormitorio de Potter.

Harry aflojó su fuerte agarre a la túnica de auror cuando se estabilizó y levantó la cabeza.

–Está en el baño –dijo tan cerca de Draco que cada palabra acarició la boca de éste y tuvo que morderse su pálido labio para no devorar la boca que se le ofrecía.

Draco le hizo sentarse, y éste terminó de tumbarse, antes de ir en busca de la poción. Cuando regresó los pantalones y la camisa de Potter estaban abiertos mostrando oscuros pezones, un marcado abdomen y una línea de vello negro sobre la piel canela que empezaba en su ombligo y se perdía en sus calzoncillos.

La poción hizo efecto inmediatamente haciéndole sentir que la cabeza iba a estallarle y haciendo que se arquease de dolor llevándose las manos a la cabeza y ofreciendo una hermosa vista al rubio, para segundos después desaparecer y dejarle relajado y jadeante. Harry abrió los ojos lentamente, sus largas y negras pestañas aletearon un par de veces antes de que su vista se enfocase de nuevo y miró a Draco con una suave sonrisa.

–¿Y ahora qué quieres que haga?

–Tengo que llevarte al Ministerio –dijo no muy convencido sin saber de dónde había salido esa respuesta.

–Supongo que no debería oponer más resistencia ya que te has portado tan bien conmigo. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer como agradecimiento, aunque ¿sabes? Preferiría poder agradecértelo de otra forma, es mi cumpleaños y odiaría tener que pasar lo que queda de noche en un calabozo –explicó haciendo un mohín.

Las últimas resistencias de Draco cayeron y se lanzó a tomar lo que tan claramente se le ofrecía. Devoró la tierna boca hasta dejar los labios rojos y conocer cada rincón de ella, besó, lamió y mordió concienzudamente cada centímetro de piel canela de cuello, pecho y abdomen. Se deshizo de los pantalones y los calzoncillos y acarició la ya excitada polla con su mano mientras volvía a besarle.

Harry le quitó la túnica y abrió su camisa deseando entrar en contacto con la pálida piel al tiempo que él desabrochaba sus pantalones y se los bajaba lo suficiente para liberar su erección.

Con un giro de su mano y un hechizo susurrado preparó la entrada que tanto anhelaba penetrar y metió dos dedos para asegurarse de que el hechizo había funcionado. Harry gimió arqueando su espalda y él ya no pudo esperar más. Sacó sus dedos y los reemplazó por su pulsante miembro.

–¡Ahhh! ¡Joder! –gritó el moreno apretando con sus manos las sábanas.

–¿’Stas bien? –a duras penas logró preguntar Draco.

–¡Mueveté! –exigió Harry y el auror no se hizo de rogar.

Salió para volver a enterrarse hasta la base en aquel apretado cuerpo con estocadas fuertes y lentas que fueron adquiriendo más y más velocidad al tiempo que Harry se masturbaba al mismo ritmo hasta correrse y arrastrando con él a su amante.

Draco colapsó sobre el cumpleañero hasta que reunió las suficientes fuerzas para salir de él y tumbarse a su lado.

El sueño le estaba llevando a su mundo, pensaba que a Potter también pero antes de caer finalmente dormido le escuchó decir:

–Sin duda este ha sido el mejor duelo que hemos tenido.

Y Draco no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

 ** _Fin_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, críticas constructivas, tomatazos (a los ojos no que escuece)... ya saben donde.


	12. ¿Por qué de Dumbledore?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto #12: El Ejército que nunca fue realmente de Dumbledore, sino de Harry Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Pairing:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

**¿Por qué de Dumbledore?**

Harry pasó una página del álbum de fotos y allí encontró la que habían tomado del Ejército de Dumbledore. Se veían felices y con una mirada determinada en el rostro.

–¿Por qué de Dumbledore? –preguntó Draco que estaba sentado a su lado.

–Porque creíamos en el sistema de enseñanza que se empleaba antes de que llegase Umbridge y en que necesitábamos saber luchar y defendernos contra Voldemort que acababa de renacer –explicó Harry.

–¿Pero tú les enseñaste? –repuso Draco.

–Sí –asintió el moreno.

–Y fueron contigo con quien lucharon cuando fuisteis al Ministerio.

–Sí.

–Y siempre siguieron fieles a ti, esperando que un día volvieras a Hogwarts en séptimo año. Lucharon por ti.

–Sí –repitió Harry con cierta duda en su voz, no sabía a dónde quería llegar su novio.

–No lo entiendo. Debería ser el Ejército de Harry Potter. ¿Por qué de Dumbledore? –volvió a preguntar–. De él no es más que el nombre.

–Porque un día estaba mirando los posos del té y mi ojo interior me dijo que si ponía mi nombre podrían expulsarme del colegio de por vida y gracias a eso cuando nos descubristeis pude quitarme de responsabilidades –bromeó Harry.

–Eso sí tiene sentido –respondió Draco con una sonrisa.

Harry elevó sus ojos al cielo pidiendo paciencia antes de pasar la página y continuar viendo el álbum de fotos.

 ** _Fin_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, críticas constructivas, tomatazos (a los ojos no que escuece)... ya saben donde.


	13. Un slytherin muy peculiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto #13: Y el sombrero NO dijo Gryffindor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Teen and Up Audiences   
> **Pairing:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

**Un slytherin muy peculiar**

Un chico de desordenados cabellos negros caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts como cada noche con pasos seguros y una ufana sonrisa en los labios, su capa negra y verde ondulaba a su paso.

Harry Potter era un slytherin muy peculiar. A diferencia del resto de su casa, él solía llamar bastante la atención por meterse en numerosos problemas que no le incumbían. También era uno de los pocos slytherins con el que hasta los gryffindor evitaban meterse. Nunca sabías como iba a reaccionar, a veces te la guardaba para vengarse en un momento más oportuno como sería lo normal en las serpientes, pero otras impulsivamente te la devolvía en el momento. Nadie podría decirte qué actitud temían más, en ambos casos acababas en la enfermería tras enfrentarte al poderoso mago, la diferencia la hacía el tiempo que pasaba antes de que eso ocurriese.

El joven mago era temido pero también respetado por arriesgar su vida en más de una ocasión y por defender a quien pensaba que lo necesitaba independientemente de a que casa perteneciese y a qué casa se enfrentase.

Los primeros años recibió muchas reprimendas de otros miembros de su casa, cuando vieron que gracias a él los prejuicios que se tenían hacia las serpientes estaban desapareciendo acabaron aceptándolo y consintiendo sus desmanes, al fin y al cabo era el príncipe de Slytherin o el príncipe consorte nadie lograba decidir quién era quien.

Llegó al séptimo piso, se detuvo frente a una gran puerta de roble como se podían ver en la mansión Malfoy y la abrió encontrando en ella lo mismo que la noche anterior y la anterior… Un desnudo Draco Malfoy le esperaba en una gran cama de doseles verdes y sábanas grises de satén comiéndose sus chocolates.

–Llegas tarde –le reprendió Draco–. ¿Qué fue esta vez?

–Weasley –dijo por toda respuesta.

–¿Cuál de ellos?

–Ron. Intentó lanzarme una de esas bombas fétidas de sus hermanos, pero se la lancé de vuelta –respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

–No sé que fijación tiene contigo. ¿No se cansa de que le mandes a la enfermería?

–Creo que me la tiene jurada porque acabé en slytherin pese a todo lo que estuvo diciéndome en el tren el primer año.

–Para que luego digan que nosotros somos rencorosos.

–Ni que lo digas –coincidió Harry al tiempo que se desnudaba y caminaba hasta la cama donde cubrió al rubio con su cuerpo para besar sus labios.

Se separaron y el rubio aprovecho para llevarse otro chocolate a la boca, pero Harry lo interceptó.

–Deja de comerte mis chocolates –dijo arrebatándoselo para llevarlo a su propia boca.

–La próxima vez no tardes tanto –replicó Draco.

–Ya sabes como son los gryffindor no saben pillar las indirectas.

–Gryffindors, ¿quién les entiende?

–Sí, ¿quién les entiende? –asintió volviendo a tomar la boca del rubio y poniendo fin a la conversación.

 ** _Fin_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, críticas constructivas, tomatazos (a los ojos no que escuece)... ya saben donde.


	14. El regalo perfecto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto #Especial: El regalo perfecto para un mago no tan perfecto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** General Audiences   
> **Pairing:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

**El regalo perfecto**

Draco llevaba todo el mes pensando en qué le regalaría a su novio por su cumpleaños. Debía ser el regalo perfecto, uno no cumplía treinta años todos los días. Era un momento importante en la vida de toda persona, a esa edad dejabas de ser un crío definitivamente, ya nadie te perdonaba tus desmanes. Los veinte estaban para acostumbrarse a ser adulto, a los treinta se te había acabado el plazo.

Como había dicho era una fecha importante y quería que el regalo fuese algo útil, algo que le ayudase en ese cambio.

Había estado unos días fuera en un viaje de negocios y acababa de llegar a casa. Abrió la puerta y no se molestó en preguntar si había alguien, sabía que a esa hora Harry seguía en el trabajo.

De camino a su habitación recogió tres calcetines de distintos y unas gafas que sobresalían bajo los cojines del sofá. Dejó su maletín sobre el escritorio y ordenó en perfectos montones los papeles que había esparcidos por él, rescatando en el proceso una de las parejas de los otros calcetines de entre las hojas.

Fue al baño para devolver a su lugar su cepillo de dientes y al dar una mirada al botiquín para revisar las provisiones encontró otro par de gafas escondidas entre las pociones. Cogió el pijama que Harry al salir con prisas como de costumbre había abandonado sobre el váter, la camisa era roja y de algodón, el pantalón verde y de satén, claramente pertenecían a conjuntos distintos. Los dobló y depositó sobre la cama antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

Al llegar a su destino se dio cuenta de que tenía sed y un poco de hambre y decidió coger una naranja del frutero, bajo ella encontró la varita de repuesto de Harry, la cogió y la hizo aparecer en su lugar en la mesilla de noche.

Salió al tendedero, la ropa ya se había secado y allí encontró los dos calcetines que faltaban y un pantalón rojo y una camisa verde de pijama. Draco negó con la cabeza y sonrió por no llorar.

Fue al salón y ojeó una revista mientras se comía la fruta. Al pasar una de las páginas se detuvo. En esa página se hablaba de un nuevo invento: lo colocabas en el lugar más central posible de tu casa y se encargaba de mantener todo ordenado y limpio. Era capaz de catalogar todos los objetos y si no encontrabas algo no tenías más que preguntar por ello y el aparato te decía dónde se encontraba. ¡Era el regalo perfecto!

Se terminó la naranja en dos bocados, cogió sus llaves y su cartera y se fue rápidamente a comprarlo. Esa cosa era todo lo que podía desear y esperaba que Harry también supiera apreciarlo. No sabía por qué se había complicado tanto, al final había hecho lo que todos los años, había comprado algo que le había gustado a él y esperaba que a Harry también, sino siempre podía quedárselo y comprar otra cosa.

 ** _Continuará..._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, críticas constructivas, tomatazos (a los ojos no que escuece)... ya saben donde.


	15. O no tan perfecto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto #14: “Para las mentes bien organizadas, la muerte es la siguiente gran aventura.” El problema es que nunca aprendiste a organizarte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Mature  
>  **Pairing:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter  
>  **N/A:** Es la continuación del drabble escrito para #Reto especial: "El regalo perfecto"

**O no tan perfecto**

Al final a Harry no le había hecho mucha gracia el regalo y Draco había pasado al plan B. La noche de su cumpleaños le había hecho bajar la basura, tiempo en que él había vestido la cama con sábanas rojo Gryffindor, que no pensaba volver a poner, se había duchado y había esperado a Harry tumbado sobre la cama como dios le había traído al mundo, a excepción del lazo rojo que había entorno a su polla. Harry no había vuelto a protestar por su regalo de cumpleaños, al final era un chico muy fácil de complacer.

Que la “Superordenadora 2010” no hubiese gustado mucho a Harry no quería decir que no hubiese sido el regalo perfecto. Para Draco era su más preciada posesión por detrás de su varita y les había evitado unas cuantas broncas semanales debidas al desorden, sobra decir que el tiempo que antes desperdiciaban en discutir ahora lo empleaban en cosas más placenteras. Si le preguntasen diría que el aparatejo había traído la paz y la felicidad a la casa.

Había tenido que ir durante un mes a Estados Unidos para abrir unas nuevas sucursales de sus empresas. Harry había ido a visitarle todos los fines de semana para pasar con él todo el tiempo del que dispusiera entre revisión y revisión de contrato, y Draco estaba muy agradecido por el esfuerzo que había hecho su novio. Por más que le pesase sabía que no habría soportado estar tanto tiempo lejos de él y sabía que Harry tampoco.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando al fin pisó su casa. Todo estaba en silencio y a oscuras, Harry estaba durmiendo pues al día siguiente tenía que despertarse temprano para ir a trabajar. Encendió la luz y caminó con sigilo hacia la habitación, pero se detuvo en el salón al ver un calcetín rojo entre los cojines del sofá y uno negro bajo el sillón. Draco miró las prendas desconcertado y se giró hacia la “Superordenadora” para ver si estaba apagada. Y así fue. _“¿Por qué Harry la apagaría?”_ era algo que no alcanzaba a comprender. Draco la encendió con un toque de varita y en seguida el calcetín negro levitó hasta unirse a su compañero que llegó de la mesa del comedor, se doblaron en el aire y... cayeron al suelo cuando el aparato comenzó a echar chispas verdes y un humo negro salió por la parte superior. _“Está roto. Harry se lo ha cargado.”_ Ahora comprendía por qué había estado tan servicial y complaciente el último fin de semana.

Caminó a largas zancadas a la habitación y encendió la luz.

–¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi “Superordenadora”!? –gritó enfadado.

–¿Umm? ¿Draco? –murmuró Harry frotándose los ojos.

–¡Ya sé que no te gustaba, pero joder no tenías porqué romperlo! Lo compré por ti, porque yo no soy tu criado para tener que ir recogiendo siempre tus cosas y claro como el señor tampoco quiere tener elfo doméstico…

–Yo no he hecho nada –se excusó abriendo mínimamente los ojos para mirar a su novio–. Hace diez días la encontré echando chispas cuando llegué de trabajar, cuando me fui por la mañana estaba… –le interrumpió un bostezo– bien, recogiendo cosas como siempre.

Draco se le quedó mirando un momento antes de negar con la cabeza y masajear sus sienes ante la idea que había pasado por su cabeza. No podía ser, pero no había otra explicación: Harry había sobrecargado a la máquina, había habido tal caos en la casa que el aparato había explotado.

–Respecto al elfo doméstico te diré lo de siempre. Si tú hablas con Hermione, por mí genial.

El rubio volvió a negar, lo del elfo era una batalla perdida, era imposible ganar a Hermione en esa discusión.

–No, además creo que moriría como la “Superordenadora” en cuanto te dejase solo unos días –dijo riendo tristemente ante la idea antes de meterse al baño para prepararse para dormir.

Regresó diez minutos después, se metió en la cama y miró al techo ignorando la fija mirada de Harry sobre él, aunque no lo hubiese hecho a propósito seguía estando molesto con su novio.

El moreno se acercó a su cuerpo valientemente, besó su mejilla y se acurrucó en el duro pecho del rubio que en ese momento se le hacía más marmóleo debido a su indiferencia.

–De verdad que lo siento mucho. Sé cuánto te gustaba esa cosa –se disculpó Harry.

El silencio continuó reinando en la habitación.

–Te he echado mucho de menos –musitó.

Draco soltó un suspiro de resignación y miró hacia la cabeza de caótico pelo negro apoyada en su pecho. Al final nunca podía estar demasiado tiempo enfadado con él. Le abrazó rodeando con un brazo su cintura, abriéndose paso bajo la camisa azul del pijama para tocar la suave y cálida piel. Harry depositó un beso en su cuello agradecido y levantó la cabeza para observarle con brillantes ojos verdes y una sonrisa en sus labios. El rubio le atrajo para besarle y metió ambas manos bajo la camisa, subiéndola para acariciar más de esa piel. _“¿Cómo por un enfado había podido olvidar cuanto le había extrañado?”_

Le sacó la camisa por la cabeza y los hizo girar. Se detuvo a observarle un momento de arriba abajo y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que los pantalones del pijama eran rojos. Se puso sobre él y volvió a besarle.

Se apoyó en la almohada con una mano para poder acariciar con la otra el pecho y abdomen pero se detuvo extrañado al sentir algo duro bajo ella. La levantó y encontró el lubricante. Draco rió y Harry se sonrojó.

–Te quiero, ¿sabes? –dijo Draco con una dulce sonrisa adornando sus labios para acto seguido besarse con fervor.

Después de todo ser desordenado tenía sus ventajas, de otro modo hubiese tenido que perder un valioso tiempo en buscar el bote de lubricante en alguno de los cajones de la mesilla.

 ** _Fin_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, críticas constructivas, tomatazos (a los ojos no que escuece)... ya saben donde.


	16. El gato y el hurón

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto #15: "Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo." ¿Por qué le compraste a Albus un hurón?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Pairing:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

**El gato y el hurón**

Cuando la palabra “hurón” salía de sus labios en el colegio había sido un claro insulto. Con el paso del tiempo había sido pronunciada más por costumbre que con el fin de herir cada vez que se cruzaba con Malfoy. Con forme su inicial cordialidad había pasado a amistad y ésta a su vez a ferviente amor, la palabra había ido adquiriendo más cariño hasta que llegado un momento era pronunciada con el mismo amor con que podía decir te quiero.

Draco en respuesta había comenzado poco a poco a llamarle león o gatito dependiendo de la situación.

En septiembre de aquel año sus hijos Albus y Scorpius irían a Hogwarts y no podían más que pensar en las repercusiones. Harry sentía que un poco más de alegría iba a abandonar su casa haciendo su convivencia con Ginny más difícil. Draco temía esa misma soledad más aún siendo el primer año que experimentaría cómo era estar lejos de su hijo, de su único hijo.

Y no sólo perdían a sus hijos, sino muchas de sus excusas para verse, sin ellos su tiempo para estar juntos se reducía drásticamente y no sabían cuánto tiempo podrían soportar esa situación.

El rubio era el que parecía más desolado ante lo que se les venía encima y Harry tuvo la feliz idea de regalarle por su treinta y siete cumpleaños un gatito negro de ojos verdes para que le hiciese compañía cuando él no estuviese. Draco había pasado muchos apuros para explicar a su esposa el por qué del impulsivo regalo. Por suerte Scorpius se había encariñado del felino y éste de él y el hecho de que el animal pertenecía a su padre había quedado olvidado por la familia, lo que no quería decir que Draco no pensase cobrarse el mal rato.

Casi dos meses después, concretamente el 31 de julio, un paquete había llegado a casa de los Potter durante el desayuno. Harry había tomado primero la nota que decía:

 _Siento no haberte agradecido antes por tu obsequio. Espero que esto ahora lo haga._

No estaba firmada, pero podía hacerse una idea de quién la había enviado. Iba a decir a su familia que estaba reunida desayunando en la mesa de la cocina que era unos archivos del Ministerio y lo abriría más tarde, cuando el paquete se movió. Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y la curiosidad se asentó en cada uno de esos iris. Era imposible que ahora aceptaran que lo abriera más tarde.

Lanzó unos hechizos para asegurarse de que no fuese nada peligroso y con cuidado quitó el papel de regalo y abrió la caja. Un hurón albino salió de ella rápidamente anhelando la libertad.

Ginny dio un grito al confundirlo por un momento con una gran rata, nunca le había gustado Scabbers, y los niños lo observaron asombrados y maravillados a partes iguales. Harry miró del roedor a la nota que permanecía en su mano repetidamente sin poder creer lo que le había hecho el rubio.

Albus se acercó con cuidado al hurón y le ofreció un trocito de jamón. El animal se acercó lentamente y lo cogió, momento en que el niño aprovechó para tocarlo y finalmente cogerlo en sus brazos para regresar a la mesa y darle más comida.

–¿Quién te ha mandado eso? –inquirió Ginny mirando con asco al animal que le seguía recordando a una rata.

–No lo pone –respondió Harry.

–Será mejor que te deshagas cuanto antes de él, yo no pienso ocuparme de esa cosa –advirtió la pelirroja.

–Yo puedo cuidarlo –dijo Albus con la súplica en sus ojos mientras acariciaba el suave pelaje blanco.

Su madre pareció dudar.

–Igual necesito una mascota para ir a Hogwarts –intentó convencerla, por la sonrisa con la que le miraba su padre sabía que a él ya le tenía.

–¿No prefieres una lechuza o un gato? Las lechuzas te pueden llevar el correo y los gatos son perceptivos con el otro lado y el peligro –dijo Ginny intentando disuadirle.

–Me gusta este hurón –dijo en el momento en que la mascota decidió subir a su hombro haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello–. Es más divertido.

Su madre seguía sin estar conforme, pero se había quedado sin argumentos y no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

Harry sintió como su corazón volvía a latir con normalidad y miró a su hijo con inmenso amor y agradecimiento. Sabía que Draco lo había hecho para putearle, pero también que no le hubiese perdonado si se hubiese deshecho del animal, su hurón era así de complejo.

 ** _Fin_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, críticas constructivas, tomatazos (a los ojos no que escuece)... ya saben donde.


	17. Si su vida fuese una obra de teatro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto #16: Tú eres “Harry Freakin Potter”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Pairing:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

**Si su vida fuese una obra de teatro**

Si su vida fuese una obra de teatro él sería un valiente caballero de brillante armadura sin mácula y en su pelo verdaderamente anidarían los pájaros.

Ron sería su fiel escudero que le seguiría en las más descabelladas y mortales aventuras, si decidía tirarse por un precipicio que acabase en un nido de dragones él le seguiría. Por suerte no lo era, y el pelirrojo además de ser un buen amigo tenía buen juicio, pensaba por sí mismo y no sólo eso sino que también era un buen estratega, de modo que podían estar a salvo de saltos por un precipicio sin sentido.

Hermione sería una ratona de biblioteca, no pararía de leer ni para comer, ducharse o andar por la calle e incluso sería sonámbula con tal de continuar leyendo dormida. Pero su vida no era una obra de teatro, y gracias a eso su amiga no vivía sólo en sus libros, comía conversando con todos, no necesitaba impermeabilizar sus libros, no se chocaba contra las farolas por ir leyendo por la calle ni tenía que asegurar las puertas de su casa para que ella misma no saliese a dar una vuelta en sueños. Realmente era un alivio porque sino no tendría una amiga, tendría una enciclopedia andante y Harry amaba sus largas conversaciones y sus buenos consejos.

Si su vida fuese una obra de teatro Draco sería un príncipe de sangre azul, rico, perfecto e inalcanzable para un plebeyo como Harry. Gracias a Merlín no era así y por ello podía verle amanecer cada día a su lado, podían amarse sin restricciones, podía reír, llorar y pelear con él. O como en ese momento podía vestirse de punta en blanco y dejarse arrastrar a ver una obra de teatro donde seguramente acabaría dormido por mucho que Draco dijese que esa le iba a sorprender, que con esa sí se divertiría.

Harry esa vez, como otras muchas veces, había asentido incrédulo y no fue hasta que llegaron a la puerta del teatro que tuvo que darle la razón, pues en ese momento la seguridad de que su vida no era una obra de teatro se había tambaleado. “Harry Freakin’ Potter” era el título de la obra que verían esa noche.

 ** _Fin_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, críticas constructivas, tomatazos (a los ojos no que escuece)... ya saben donde.


	18. Algo propio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto: #17: Tienes los ojos de tu madre y eres igual a tu padre, pero algunas veces quisieras ser más que el reflejo de ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** General Audiences   
> **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Female Character

**Algo propio**

Si peleaba por los derechos de los más débiles, decían que había salido a su madre. Si se metía en problemas o se saltaba las normas, que había salido a su padre.

Cuando había demostrado tener talento para los encantamientos, decían que era herencia de su madre. Cuando había sobresalido en transformaciones al conseguir transformarse en animago y cuando había entrado el primer año en el equipo de quidditch, que lo había heredado de su padre.

Su talento en defensa contra artes oscuras procedía de ambos. El pársel de Voldemort.

Estaba harto de que le comparasen con todos, de no tener nada propio. Cuando era pequeño su ropa había sido de su primo así como los cuatro soldaditos rotos de juguete que tenía. No había tenido habitación, padres ni amigos. No había poseído nada realmente.

Últimamente no poseía ni su propia vida, los periodistas la habían hecho suya. Estaba cansado de todo y de todos, porque daba igual cuándo se esforzase en destacar en algo por sí mismo siempre se lo atribuían a otra persona. Estaba tan desesperado que se había puesto a aprender pociones, a ver si tenían cojones de atribuírselo a alguien. Pues para su desesperación lo habían hecho. “Aquello sin duda era la muestra de cuan profundo el sacrificio de su difunto profesor de pociones había calado en él” habían dicho. Harry todavía estaba intentando comprender como lo que había hecho Snape por él podía cambiar el hecho de que toda su vida había sido pésimo en pociones.

Claramente era un caso perdido. Sólo existían dos cosas que nadie se había atrevido nunca a decir que no era él el único responsable. Las dos razones que aquella noche le mantenían pegado a la barra del pub, bebiendo unas copas para darse valor mientras esperaba a que la chica a la que le había echado el ojo dejase de bailar y pudiese intentar ligar con ella: era un pésimo bailarín y se convertía en una cosa insegura y balbuceante ante la chica que le gustaba.

 ** _Fin_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, críticas constructivas, tomatazos (a los ojos no que escuece)... ya saben donde.


	19. La influencia de un nombre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto #18: Los hijos de Harry Potter o cómo un nombre puede marcar tu vida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** General Audiences

**La influencia de un nombre**

Harry observó a sus hijos pensando en la influencia que habían tenido sus nombres en ellos. Si se hubiese parado a pensar en lo que implicaban cada uno de esos nombres en vez de en el simple hecho de querer agradecer lo que aquellas personas habían hecho por él, quizás habría elegido otros nombres para sus hijos.

James Sirius estaba sentado frente a él en la mesa. En ese momento estaba contando su última aventura, es decir, su último intento de pasarse la ley por los cojones. Esa vez había sido el _Estatuto del Secreto de los Magos_ , nada sorprendente ya que ese era su favorito. En esa ocasión había hecho que la Torre Eiffel bailase claque. Había llegado resacoso y con chupetones mal tapados en el cuello al cumpleaños de su padre después de celebrar que una vez más no le hubiesen pillado.

Albus Severus estaba a su izquierda. El chico tan parecido a él estaba mirando a su hermano mayor por encima de sus delgadas gafas con una chispeante mirada que hizo removerse incómodo al pelirrojo hasta que confesó que no estaba del todo seguro de si consiguieron coger un pelo suyo porque casi le pillan, y por eso había pensado pasar unos días en casa. Albus sonrió como el gato que se ha comido al ratón y comenzó a hablar de una nueva poción que estaba creando.

Lily Luna estaba sentada entre sus dos hermanos. Como siempre parecía distraída, y tallaba los trozos de manzana de su postre con forma de distintos animalillos mágicos o imaginarios, o como ella decía “que nadie había podido probar que no existieran”, antes de llevárselos a la boca.

–Deberías probar a echar heliotempus –aconsejó a su hermano con la poción–. Necesitas un ingrediente que represente la luz del sol para que tu poción de repoblación floral funcione.

–Esos bichos no existen Lily –replicó Albus.

–Sí existen, lo que pasa es que son difíciles de encontrar. Sólo viven en las cumbres de las montañas más altas –repuso Lily.

–Si para la semana que viene me traes unos pocos…–se detuvo un momento a pensar el nombre que había dicho su hermana– heliotempus, te creeré.

–Ya te dije que no son fáciles de conseguir. Pero en su lugar puedes utilizar polvo de hada solar. Es bastante caro, pero podría servirte, aunque sean mejor los heliotempus –dijo la pelirroja.

–Eso es más plausible… –dijo pensativo– Sí, creo que podría funcionar. Gracias, hermanita.

Sin duda los nombres habían influido en ellos tanto o más que la genética. Pese a todos los problemas en que se metía James, la inquietante mirada de Albus que tanto le recordaba al director que le daba nombre y a la desmesurada imaginación de Lily, no cambiaría nada de ellos, reflexionó. Ellos eran su familia y no cambiaría por nada del mundo esas divertidas, eruditas y enigmáticas comidas juntos.

 ** _Fin_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, críticas constructivas, tomatazos (a los ojos no que escuece)... ya saben donde.


	20. La sonrisa del dragón

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto #19: El valor de una sonrisa en la batalla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Teen and Up Audiences  
>  **Pairing:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

**La sonrisa del dragón**

Harry siempre había apreciado mucho las sonrisas. Cuando era pequeño no había recibido muchas, excepto la sonrisa malvada de sus parientes cuando le castigaban.

No había sabido lo que era recibir una sonrisa hasta que había ido a Hogwarts, y allí había descubierto que existían un gran número de sonrisas.

Estaba la amorosa de Molly Weasly, la satisfecha de Hermione cuando conseguía que estudiasen o hiciesen sus deberes a tiempo, la victoriosa de Ron cuando te ganaba al ajedrez, la conspiradora de los gemelos Weasley cada vez que estaban planeando algo, la tímida de Neville al recibir un cumplido, la soñadora de Luna, la emocionada de Dean al comenzar una nueva pintura, la pícara de Seamus cuando se proponía ilustrar con chistes, cotilleos y revistas las inocentes mentes de sus compañeros de habitación en el arte del sexo. Y cómo olvidar la perpetúa misteriosa sonrisa de Dumbledore o aquella ladeada sonrisa cruel de Snape cada vez que te imponía un castigo.

Pero sin duda lo que más le había maravillado era el amplio registro de sonrisas que había resultado tener el inmutable Draco Malfoy. Estaba la sonrisa orgullosa marca Malfoy, la que más usaba. La siguiente que había conocido era la sonrisa burlona y a continuación la despectiva. Después esa que a penas hacía que las comisuras de sus labios se moviesen, Harry la llamaba la fugaz porque si parpadeabas te la habías perdido y sólo podías conocer su significado si sabías interpretar sus ojos: una ardua tarea.

Había otras que era más difíciles de ver, pocos eran los privilegiados que lo habían hecho y entre ellos se encontraba Harry. En este exclusivo registro podías encontrar la ilusionada que le hacía lucir como un niño en Navidad que sólo se podía ver cuando quedaba tan agradablemente sorprendido que le hacía perder la concentración por mantener sus rasgos faciales imperturbables como aquella vez que le llevó al cine. La predadora que hacía que Harry se convirtiese en una masa maleable y complaciente. La placentera que se podía observar durante y después del sexo. La abiertamente feliz con la que sus ojos brillaban como si hubiese fuegos artificiales de plata en ellos, arrugaba ligeramente su respingona nariz y mostraba su perfecta dentadura y si tenías mucha suerte a veces se convertía en una risa contagiosa. Y por último estaba la que esbozaba las contadas veces que le decía “Te quiero”.

Estaba en la batalla final, una horda de dementores se abalanzaba sobre él. Harry dudaba que existiese algún dementor en el mundo que no estuviese ahí. Lanzó su patronus con el recuerdo de sus padres en su mente y fue devorado en segundos. El frío cabala hasta los huesos, la felicidad escapaba de su cuerpo y el eco de los gritos de su madre y otros tantos seres queridos fallecidos resonaba en sus oídos. No moriría ahí, no podía, tenía una vida que vivir y con quién compartirla. Pensó en Draco, en cuando un mes antes le había hecho reír a mandíbula batiente con uno de sus inocentes comentarios y cuando había logrado calmarse le había besado y le había dicho que le quería. Cerró los ojos y visualizó esa sonrisa llena de amor con alegres lágrimas en los ojos, residuos de su risa. Levanto su varita y dijo el hechizo. Gradualmente sintió como los gritos se apagaban y una cálida sensación de felicidad recorría su cuerpo. Cuando abrió los ojos los dementores había desaparecido y un patronus con forma de dragón estaba frente a él. Alargó la mano y tocó su cuello. El dragó rió y Harry sonrió con él hasta que se desvaneció.

Harry volvió a la batalla con energías renovadas, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios y una mirada decidida en los ojos. Iba a vencer, lo sabía porque no había nada que pudiese impedir que volviese a ver a Draco para enseñarle su nuevo patronus y ver esa sonrisa ilusionada en su rostro, para besarle y comenzar esa vida juntos que habían planeado durante la que pudiese volver a ver sus dos sonrisas favoritas y descubrir otras nuevas.

 ** _Fin_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, críticas constructivas, tomatazos (a los ojos no que escuece)... ya saben donde.


	21. El gatito y la serpiente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #Regalo Especial. Para **Intimisky**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Explicit   
> **Pairing:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter  
>  **Advertencias:** PWP

**El gatito y la serpiente**

Había una vez un pequeño gatito que corría alegremente por el Bosque Prohibido, ajeno a todo peligro. Saltaba, maullaba y jugaba a perseguir mariposas. El negro felino era feliz observando el gran mundo que se extendía ante él con curiosos ojos verdes.

Nuestro gatito no era como los demás gatos. Era mimoso, familiar y juguetón, pero no temía a nada, ni siquiera al gran río que cruzaba el bosque.

Ese día estaba jugando a cruzarlo saltando de roca en roca, como tantas otras veces. Le gustaba atrapar con su boca las pequeñas gotitas que salpicaban a su alrededor. Tan distraído como estaba, no sintió a una gran serpiente acercarse sigilosamente y cuando ésta se abalanzó sobre él no tuvo nada que hacer. Forcejeó contra el apretado abrazo, arañó la sensible piel escamosa, pero el reptil no cedió. La serpiente abrió su boca con sus colmillos goteando veneno y la dirigió al cuello de su presa. El gato maulló y algo sorprendente ocurrió: el gatito comenzó a crecer y a crecer, transformando su pelo en piel y sus garras en manos hasta que en vez de un felino hubo un humano. La serpiente fue ensanchando su abrazo conforme el gato cambiaba de forma, pero no lo soltó.

Cuando el chico forcejeó como lo había hecho en su forma felina, la serpiente sintió que podría con ella y entonces ella también cambió, se agrandó y agrandó hasta que en vez de un reptil fue un hombre de cabellos rubios platinados quien mantenía aprisionado contra el suelo a nuestro anteriormente pequeño gatito.

El chico moreno abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al reconocer al joven sobre él, no era otro que el prófugo mortífago Draco Malfoy, y recibió una mirada similar cuando el rubio le reconoció como el desaparecido hacía cuatro años Salvador del Mundo Mágico.

Se quedaron mirándose sin saber qué decir hasta que el tacto de la cálida piel del contrincante fue imposible de ignorar. El chico de ojos verdes se sonrojó ante la concentración de su sangre al sur de su cuerpo y nuevamente intentó escapar, sin embargo, el otrora reptil se lo impidió sujetándole más fuerte por los brazos contra el suelo. Los ojos grises observaron los jugosos labios, los oscuros pezones, los suavemente marcados músculos del abdomen y la polla que presionaba contra su cuerpo del chico bajo él, y un hambre distinta del que había tenido en su forma animaga se despertó.

El rubio bajó su cabeza y capturó los labios del otro deseando dejarlos más rojos y jugosos. Los besó con pasión y cuando un gemido de sorpresa salió de entre ellos aprovechó para asaltar la boca con su lengua. La sorpresa pasó y en segundos estaba siendo correspondido y recibiendo placenteros gemidos que quedaban atrapados en sus bocas.

Se separaron y sonrió satisfecho al observar los rojos labios. Sin dar tregua, atacó el largo cuello dejando marcas y recibiendo más gemidos y jadeos. Descendió lentamente por el pecho hasta llegar a los sensibles pezones. Lamió uno y apretó el otro con una de sus manos liberando uno de los brazos del moreno en el proceso. Ese brazo libre se dirigió a su suave y fino cabello, enredando los dedos en él para luego deslizarse por la pálida espalda acariciando los músculos en ella.

Tras torturar con su boca el otro pezón, descendió un poco más hasta llegar al ombligo en el cual introdujo su lengua, más no pudo permanecer mucho tiempo ante los constantes apretones en su pelo que le instaban a ir más abajo.

Accedió a la implícita petición y exhalo sobre la palpitante erección al tiempo que llevaba su mano a la entrada que tanto ansiaba conquistar. Realizó un hechizo lubricante sobre sus dedos y llevó uno a la fruncida apertura. El moreno gimió y apretó los claros cabellos en su mano ante la intrusión. El rubio se liberó de su agarre molesto ante el tirón y comenzó a besar sus muslos ignorando deliberadamente el miembro erecto ante él.

El héroe cogió el alto césped de la ribera del río entre sus manos como sustituto del pelo del mortífago, aunque no era tan consolador como aquel. Se contoneó intentando dirigir la pálida boca a donde necesitaba atención, pero ésta siempre evitaba su polla, y arqueó su espalda ante las penetraciones de los dedos que ensanchaban su ano.

Los dedos le abandonaron, así como la boca que besaba, lamía y mordía el interior de sus muslos y sus caderas, y la sonrisa predadora del rubio entró en su campo de visión.

El joven observó a su presa, porque aunque ya no fuesen gato y serpiente seguía siendo su presa, y se relamió ante la visión del cuerpo que se le ofrecía.

Sin más dilación llevó su erecta polla a la dilatada entrada y se enterró en ella lentamente hasta que sus testículos chocaron contra las redondas nalgas de su amante. El fuerte gemido que recibió por su acción le excitó como el más potente afrodisíaco y no esperó para salir casi por completo y volver a entrar hasta el fondo recibiendo más de esos estimulantes sonidos.

El moreno soltó una de sus manos del pasto y se sujetó a la nuca del rubio atrayéndole para besarle y así sentir una más firme conexión con el suelo, ya que cada embestida enviaba oleadas de placer por su cuerpo que elevaban su alma al cielo.

Cada vez el tiempo entre penetración y penetración se fue haciendo más corto ante el aumento de la necesidad de alcanzar la culminación del placer que sentían. Sus fuertes gemidos llenaban el bosque asustando pájaros que hasta entonces había descansado en los árboles cercanos.

Estaban cerca, muy cerca, el chico de ojos esmeralda desenterró sus dedos del suelo y llevó su mano a su erección, la fina arena raspaba su piel pero el placer le hacía perder importancia.

Finalmente, se corrió arqueando por completo su espalda y manchando su pecho y abdomen con su semen. Las contracciones en su recto aprisionaron la polla que le penetraba haciendo que se vaciase en su interior acompañado de un gutural gemido del de ojos grises.

Pasados unos segundos, éste último salió de su amante y se tumbó a su lado observando la bella imagen. Una chispeante mirada verde se volvió hacia él viendo una imagen similar, con una sonrisa feliz y satisfecha adornando sus labios.

El rubio le envolvió en un fuerte abrazo de serpiente y el moreno se acurrucó como un gatito ronroneante. Se quedaron así durante un tiempo, felices y ajenos a todos los peligros del bosque, disfrutando de los últimos retazos del orgasmo, después de todo su exilio no iba a ser tan solitario a partir de entonces.

 ** _Fin_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, críticas constructivas, tomatazos (a los ojos no que escuece)... ya saben donde.


End file.
